ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
General John
Story It’s the early evening, and John and Julie are at a café downtown. Julie: So, you guys leave in the morning? John: Yep. Kevin sold his garage, and a bunch of stuff he had stored there. His mom agreed to hold onto his car, and my parents are doing the same. Gwen graduated high school, of course. Julie: Do you guys really have to go to war? Why can’t you just find the leader and beat him up, like you usually do? John: After the Battle of Geonosis, the leaders scattered. Even if we were to find Jarrett again, their forces are strong enough to keep going without him, and the other leaders actually smart enough to lead it in his place. They need me, a hero, for motivation and to fight. Julie: (Sighs) Fine. Just, promise to come back. John: I will. (They go to kiss.) Ssserpent: John Sssmith! (The group turns, seeing Ssserpent.) I have come to exact revenge on you! John: Oh, I’m ''ssso ''not in the mood for you, Ssserpent. (John stands up, walking forward. John turns into Articguana.) Articguana: Time for you to chillax. (Articguana fires his freeze ray at Ssserpent, freezing him. Articguana then reverts, walks back to the table Julie was at, and sits down.) John: Now, I’ll get the Plumbers to pick Ssserpent up, and then, you’ll have me for the rest of the night. (Julie smiles, kissing him.) End Scene John, Gwen, Kevin and Julie are standing in the junkyard, right by the Rustbucket. John has changed his outfit to a green and black shirt, and a pair of jeans. Julie: Do you know who your replacements are? Kevin: No, but we were guaranteed that they were good. (Then, another spaceship lands next to the Rustbucket. The hatch opens, and Brago, Xylene and Andreas come off.) John: Brago?! Brago: That’s Magister Brago. Magister of Earth. Gwen: And they’re allowing you to stay on Earth instead of fighting? Brago: I requested this station. Besides, they don’t need me and John Smith fighting. John: Thanks. I owe you guys. Brago: Then come back. I assure you the Earth will still be here when you get back. John: Great. (Turns to Julie.) Well, I guess this is goodbye. Julie: Don’t say that. I’ll see you when you come back, victorious. (John smiles, and he, Gwen and Kevin get onboard the Rustbucket. It then takes off, flying into space.) End Scene The Rustbucket lands on Coruscant, and they go to the Plumbers’ base. They go into the meeting room, where Magister Windu was waiting for them. Windu: General John, General Gwen, General Kevin. John: Magister Windu. Windu: Since our last meeting, I’ve gone over your files. Some very impressive stuff you guys have done. Kevin: Finally, some recognition. Windu: You each will be in charge of your own forces, starting immediately. John: Wait. You’re separating us? Windu: You all show great levels of experience and leadership skills. We need victory on all the fronts, and we need you apart for that to work. John: Understood. Well, I guess this is so long. Gwen: Guess so. Kevin: Oh, come on! We’ll see each other again. There’s no way they can keep this trio apart forever. (John and Gwen both laugh.) What? Gwen: Just that you’re the one who said it. (Gwen kisses Kevin.) See you. John: Later. Windu: Report to these loading docks to meet your forces. (He hands each of them a folder, and they leave.) John walks to a hanger, where he sees Tack, and a red-skinned girl with tentacles on her head, like hair. She was wearing a red top revealing her stomach, a red skirt and tall, white stockings. John: Tack! (John runs over, and the two do a handshake.) It’s been a while. Tack: Good to see you again. And it’s an honor to fight along side you again. John: You as well, especially after our last, encounter. Tack: Where I led the trainees and kicked your butt? John: Hey, I let you win that. (Turns to the girl.) And who are you? Girl: Ahsoka Tano, sir. A Togruta, and recent graduate from the academy. John: Ah. Well, you’ll learn fast. (Then, a clone with a yellow stripes and shoulder pads on his armor walks up, and removes his helmet. His skin was dark colored, as if tanned, with a military cut.) Clone: General! (Salutes to John.) My name is CC-2224. Though many call me Cody. I am the clone commander with your unit. John: So you’re my second-in-command, Cody. Cody: Yes sir. If you are ready, it’s time to move out. John: Very well. Let’s go. End Scene The Plumber fleet ships approach the planet of Lewoda, and the forces go down onto the planet, currently overlooking a Droid base. Tack: Why is there a base on Lewoda? The Lewodans are a species of peace. John: They’ve had problems with Jarrett before. Maybe his first order of business was conquering this place. (John looks over at Ahsoka, who was starting to pant heavily.) Hey, you alright? Ahsoka: (nervously) Yeah. Just, my first mission. How can you be so calm? John: Experience. But mainly I’ve fought worse. Mindless Droids barely seem like a challenge. Cody: We’re ready to move out. What’s the plan? John: Simple. I charge in first, gaining the attention of the Droids. After a few minutes, the clone forces come down the middle, in full force. At the same time, Tack will lead a strike group to the right, while Cody and Ahsoka go down the left. (Ahsoka looks at John, fearful.) You’ve got to learn to walk before you run. You’re sharing leading with Cody. Once we regroup, we take the base by storm. Tack: That is really simple. Not a formation in any Plumber guide. John: Guides help, but for the experienced, they seem pointless. Let’s go! (John then transforms. He turns into an alien with a puffer like head, with spikes coming out of it. His skin is green, and his eyes attached to the ends of his lips.) Spitter: Whoa! Who’s this guy? Tack: You don’t know who it is? I thought you controlled what alien you turn into. Spitter: That’s partially true. I think of the power I want, and then the Omnitrix gives me a suitable alien. I was thinking of drowning the robots, so I was expecting Water Hazard. (There is then muttering throughout the clone forces, all of them nervous.) Relax, everyone. Cody, lead the attack in five minutes. (Spitter then jumps off the cliff.) End Scene The Droids are scouting in the field, when a group of them are hit by a powerful stream of slime. The Droids hit malfunction, and short circuit. The other Droids turn, and see Spitter standing in front of them. Spitter: Who’s next? Spitter’s head inflates, and he spits a stream of slime at the clones, his head deflating at the same time. More Droids are hit, and they all malfunction. The Droids open fire at him, and Spitter lays on his hip, spinning and spitting slime, creating a slime wall, blocking the blaster fire. Steam rises from where the slime hits the ground. More Droids charge in, and when Spitter stops, he sees that there are hundreds of Droids in front of him. Spitter moves in front of them, the steam behind him. Droid: Freeze! State your business. Spitter: My business, is to reclaim this planet. (Spitter shifts to Chromastone.) Chromastone: Fire! (Then, laser blasts come from the other side of the steam. Lasers go through Chromastone, wiping out a large portion of Droids. The clones charge through, firing blasters at the surprised Droids.) Chromastone charges in, firing ultraviolet rays at the Droids. The clones follow him, and Chromastone absorb lasers that came his way. They destroy all the Droids in their path. Chromastone: Continue onto the base. I’ll join with you shortly. Chromastone takes to the air, surveying the battlefield. He sees that Tack’s forces are further than his battalion was. Chromastone: I remember when he was a timid little kid. Now, he’s a born leader and fighter. (Chromastone turns his head, and sees that the left force wasn’t doing as well. Cody was in the front, but he sees Ahsoka towards the back of the group, being reserved and hiding.) She’s pretty green. That has to change fast. Ahsoka fires her blaster at Droids that came near her, but she doesn’t go after any. Suddenly, she’s surrounded by Droids. Ahsoka gasps in fear. Then, ultraviolet rays rain down, destroying the Droids. Chromastone lands next to her. Chromastone: Why aren’t you up front? Ahsoka: Cody is covering it. Chromastone: That’s not the same. The clone forces need a Plumber leading them, and you, are a Plumber. Come on. Chromastone turns into Eatle, and picks up Droid parts. He eats them, and charges forward. The Droids spot him, and open fire at him, Eatle being unaffected. Eatle then fires a laser, destroying a large number of Droids. Eatle and Ahsoka continue on, destroying Droids as they go. They arrive at the base, where Cody, Tack, and the other clones were waiting. Eatle: What’s the holdup? Cody: We can’t break the door down. Eatle: (Sighs.) Okay, every one listen up, cause this is important. When you can’t break down the steel door, break down the stone wall instead. Eatle then turns into Cannonbolt, and rolls away. He then turns around, and rams the wall, destroying it and making a hole in the wall. He crushes several Droids while entering, and they open fire at him. Cannonbolt continues to roll, reflecting lasers and crushing Droids as he goes. His forces follow in through the hole, opening fire. Cannonbolt then destroys the wall leading him into the main Droid Factory room. Cannonbolt: Now we’re talking! Cannonbolt turns into Lodestar, and he raises his arms over his head, charging a green, magnetic pulse bomb. He fires it at the ground, releasing a pulse wave that goes through the entire room. Every piece of machinery is destroyed. The clones, Tack and Ahsoka come into the room. Ahsoka: Whoa. Cody: You said it. That was, impressive. Tack: Do you guys here that? (Everyone goes silent, and they hear a ticking sound. Lodestar runs over to the reactor, and sees that it was damaged, and was in self-destruct mode.) Lodestar: Everyone, get out! I’ve got this. Ahsoka: But, Lodestar: Go! (Tack, Ahsoka and the clones run off. Lodestar sighs, and turns into Jury Rigg.) Jury Rigg: FIX FIX FIX FIX FIX! (He jumps onto the reactor, and swings his arms rapidly.) The clone forces get outside, and they all look back at the base. Ahsoka: Shouldn’t we help him? Tack: If John says that he’s got it, then we leave him to it. (A few minutes later, John walks out.) You did it. John: Was there any doubt? Characters *John Smith *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Julie Yamamoto *Brago *Xylene *Andreas *Magister Windu *Tack *Ahsoka Tano *Commander Cody *Clone troops Villans *Ssserpent *Battle Droids Aliens *Articguana *Spitter (first appearance) (Unintentional transformation; intended alien was Water Hazard) *Chromastone *Eatle *Cannonbolt *Lodestar *Jury Rigg Trivia *John, Gwen and Kevin are separated, each assigned their own army. *Tack returns, part of John's army. *John obtains his first military victory. *It's revealed that John doesn't think of an alien, but instead a power he wants when using the Master Control. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Clone Wars Arc